paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love yourself- Vito version
Songarticle by Puppylove5. This song is sung by Vito with a tiny story to it. Original song sung by Justin bieber. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ‘I..I just don’t understand… how could they do this to me?! ‘sshhh… easy Vito~’ Zuma said petting his little cousin who was in tears on his back trying to comfort him. It was twelve o’clock in the middle of the night and all pups were asleep. It has been two months since Vito arrived in Adventure Bay. He used to suffer in the mountains of Italy avoiding wild animals and learning to survive on his own. But unfortunately that wasn’t the worst part. He had a blank space… he missed his parents. And how could he actually? They left him alone in the mountains when he was only six weeks old. He don’t even remembers their faces or how they were, and he’s not sure he wants to. Vito just assumed they didn’t love him because he’s worthless, or maybe because he is a mutt. ‘Hey, it’s getting late dude~ you weally need some sleep’ the chocolate Labrador said with a warm smile. Vito looked up whipping his tears away ‘y..yeah you’re right- sorry for wasting your time…’. Zuma sighed softly kneeling down, ‘hey little dude- I want you to wemember your awesome! Your parents have no idea what they are missing~ they don’t deserve you, heh… even I don’t know them~’. Vito smiled a little with watery eyes. ‘Thanks cousin~ buona notte!’. ‘Goodnight dude- and whenevew you need we just yelp for help’ Zuma whispered walking off towards his own pup-house. Altough Vito felt a little better, he couldn’t get it of his chest. He layed down for an hour and decided to go for an walk towards Jake’s mountains. While he walked he started to hum a tune and instead of crying this time, he felt angry. For all the times that you rain on my parade'.' And all the clubs you get in using my name You think you broke my heart, oh pups for goodness sake You think I'm crying on my own, well I ain't!' While singing those words he felt more powerful than ever. Meanwhile he arrived Jake’s mountains.. ' And I didn't wanna write a song''' ''' Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care, I don't but, you still hit my hearth up And baby I be movin' on And I think you should be somethin'. I don't wanna hold back, maybe you should know that. My cousin Zuma don't like you and she likes everyone And I never like to admit that I was wrong And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on. But now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own Cause if you like the way you look that much' ' Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself!' ''And when you told me that you hated your own pup. The only problem was with you and not me And every time you told me my opinion was wrong. And tried to make me forget where I came from' He headed up to a big mountain. The place felt really familiar to him like everything was normal. Suprisingly he didn’t hate the mountains, he loved them. ''And I didn't wanna write a song. Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care I don't but, you still hit my hearth up And baby I be movin' on. And I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back, maybe you should know that My cousin Zuma don't like you and she likes everyone And I never like to admit that I was wrong And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on But now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own! Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself' '' For all the times that you made me feel small. I used to love, now I feel nothin' at all Had never felt so low when I was vulnerable. Was I a fool to let you break down my walls? Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself''' Vito slowly realized he didn’t need his parents. He had a lovely family now and he felt finally save for the first time. He watched out over at Adventure Bay seeing some lights shining. He loved the view he could sit there every single day. He looked up at the full moon letting out a howl. He wasn’t weak anymore, not at all. He wouldn’t cry over his parents anymore, but still hopes to meet them one day to show them how much stronger he became. To show them how he moved on… Category:Fanon Songs Category:Song Articles Category:Song Article Category:Fanon